Series 1:Season 5 Finals
Wow 'WHAT A SEASON IT HAS BEEN now we are down to the bitter end of Season 5. He are the contestants. Sinistras *The PanTher *Ice Skater Phyllis *Tutakamenra *Comet Blue Dexteras *Auttum *Blue V *Jackpot Jake *James Montgomery Flag *The PanTher (SIN) VS James Montgomery Flag (DEX) James Montgomery enters the ring when The PanTher brings on the heat in the arena. James brings on alot of crushing in the ring but The PanTher dodges every of his moves. The third round eventually drives into battle. The PanTher also brings pain in The Twister Tundra Alley. Which moves The PanTher into the semi-finals. *Ice Skater Phyllis VS Jackpot Jake The second match goes on its way. Phyllis starts to perform an amazing dance, but Jake is already having second plans and starts to crush Phyllis into a bag of counterfeit cash. Finally Jake gets buiried in 200lbs of ice and gets pinned. *Blue V VS Tutakamenra The pharoh goes up against Blue V. Tutakamenra starts throwing heavy stone, but is not working against V. All of a sudden the tower of power erupts and falls on top of Blue V. Unfortunatly, Tutakamenra is tricked by Nefercreepy and falls victim to his own weapons. *Auttum VS Comet Blue Auttum and Comet Blue are fighting head to head. Copying each others moves and wielding up strange. But Auttums' not giving up that easy until she releases The 4 Seasons Dive and advances to the semi-finals Quarterfinal Results Semi Finals Match 1: The PanTher (SIN) VS. Auttum (DEX) Its down to mercy vs destruction. Auttum is up to using her Forestation Fury, but The PanTher spoiled that y chopping down the tree and having it fall on Auttum. Second round goes into a sudden death. Auttum is mad at The PanTher so she insults The PanTher. Auttum had almost given up, but fell victim on to the mat. The PanTher once again goes to the finals. Match 2: Ice Skater Phyllis (SIN) VS. Blue V (DEX) The last of the semi-finals is Phyllis VS Blue V. Phyllis goes rough and smacks V right on a bed of spikes. V might feel pain, but it is not worth it any single way. Phyllis is looking for an open spots, but Phil goes and tell Blue V, Phyllis' Weak spots. Blue V hits those spots and hit Phyllis to the groud. The Final Match: The PanTher (SIN) Vs. Blue V (DEX) The brawl this season is done. Now its the tough contenders. The PanTher does not want to loose this time and Blue V doesn't want to either. The first round gets on your way and Blue V is landing some hard core hits on The PanTher. Even The PanTher is hard core steel in moves, treating Blue V like a puching bag. In the second round, Blue V is tired but takes The Stash's technique serious but The PanTher has a good still. Later, The PanTher is choking Blue V with the Sinistra Scissor Lock. Blue v is giving up on himself and surrenders. The PanTher doesn't have time for chickens, so he pins Blue V. Now what is happening! The PanTher is officialy the champion, and he did not cheat one single bit. The question remains what will happen to The TWF?